Bittersweet Liasions
by DatWobbuffet
Summary: Love can be bittersweet when an OC Impact KO left him for someone in the WWE. Rated M for sexual content, some abuse. Also a contest fic for StraightEdgeBroskiPeep Enemy Liasions contest.


_Disclaimer: I only own the OC. _

_A/N: There's sex in it and if that's not your cup of tea. Then hit the back button you woobat!kthanks ;)_

_Me: This one shot fic is for a contest for StraightEdgeBroskiPeep. I hope it's okay. Also I wanted some feedback on this story my chocobos . Flames will get a spell of Ultima!_

_Justin Gabriel Muse: Here we go with that Final Fantasy talk again. -_-; _

_Me: WHAT? I've been playing BloodRayne 2. I still gotta kick Zerenzki's ass!_

_Justin Muse: Okay, even though you can't beat Beliar without taking out Wulf first which is bad in the first one._

_Me:Whatever…Now I'm going to give you some true T! You just mad Justin that I'm further than you in the first BloodRayne! :P_

_Justin Muse:…_

_Matt Hardy Muse: …Enma, do you have to stroll the readers away from the story? _

_Me: -sheepishly- No, it's their choice if they want to read this or not you dingbat! Now on to the story…_

* * *

><p><strong>Keri's POV<strong>

I still remember the day that I fell in love with someone in the WWE. It was kind of a bittersweet moment for me, because the person I loved was in the WWE and none of the Impact Knockouts or the roster would ever approved of us being together since we're both were from different wrestling promotions. So whenever we had the chance we would fly to the city either one of us was in for a house show, PPV or televised taping. We would be there backstage with each other, being there for support and each other company. However that didn't last, my boyfriend at the time and his brother at the found out about it and they didn't want me to ever see him again even if he used to work in the same company as him before Impact.

I couldn't help but cry because I cared for him and I didn't care if he was in the WWE or not…I was in love with him and not being able to see him hurt me more than the abuse I took from my "boyfriend" at the time. As I sat there in the couch in the Hardy's locker room holding back tears of anger. I looked at the door dreading who was going to come in. I was hoping it was anyone but my boyfriend or his brother. But alas, I was wrong it was my boyfriend Matt Hardy.

"Keri, what are you still doing here in the locker room?" he asked.

I didn't respond not telling him what I was still doing there. As I lowered my head down, my medium brown hair was covering her face trying to hide the bruise on her left cheek from what he did after losing a match tonight on Impact. Not responding to him was not a good idea for me. As he walked up to me and grabbed my arm hard.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

"I was waiting for a doctor to check me out." I lied.

"Whatever but you better not be seeing my former employee that I was a pro for on NXT." he replied.

"Why do you hate him so much that you don't want me to see him?" I asked, but it was the wrong thing to ask my rather angry boyfriend. As Matt forcefully threw me to the wall, I whimpered in pain. I looked into his angry brown eyes with my blue eyes. Wishing I didn't ask that. I used my knee to get him and moved out of the way and quickly made a run for the door. Matt blocked the locker room door blocking the only way I can get out of here.

"That was a bad move on your end Keri Denise Fennel!" he shouted as he slapped me full force causing me to fall on the floor. Whenever, he said my full name it meant that I was going to be in for a beating by him. He was never like this until NXT season 1 when I saw Matt Hardy's rookie Paul Lloyd Jr aka Justin Gabriel. It was something about how his rookie and I had a connection that rather made him pissed.

"Sorry for this Matt…" I replied angrily. I was pulled by my chest length medium brown hair and was thrown and pinned to the couch in the locker room. His bigger frame over shadowed my petite 5"4 frame. Matt put his weight on me so I wouldn't attempt to leave the locker room without being punished for what I said.

"Get off of me Hardy! I don't want to be with you anymore!" I snapped and spat in his face, Matt backed up wiping the spit off his face. I quickly took my luggage, and made a run for the exit, with a sprained ankle and sore from the first beating I received from my ex-boyfriend. I barely made it to the car as my crazy ex-boyfriend was making a scene out in the parking lot and there was his drug addicted brother Jeff trying to help him get me out of the car. I then pulled out the car keys and fumbled trying to find the right key to start the car. Just as I got the right key I saw Matt with something in his hands. That's when I knew it, he went psycho on me since I broke up with him.

There's only so much of verbal, psychical and sexual abuse I can take from a man before I want out. A part of me wanted to stay with Matt and try to fix things with him. I still blame myself for not paying attention to the red flags of that this relationship wasn't a good one. Once I got the keys in I shifted the car to Drive and hit the accelerator and sped off. I didn't bother to look back. As I decided to make a two hour drive to Tampa from Orlando, Florida, my body was aching and it didn't help that I was driving with a possibly sprained left ankle. Didn't matter, I was finally free from Matt Hardy…

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I was driving from the arena in Tampa back to my home. It already begun to rain on this humid Saturday night, didn't help that traffic was bad on the freeway to my home.

"Paul, you seem out of it. I can drive if you like?" my ginger-haired best friend Heath Miller (Slater) asked. He was right I was out of it, after I saw a picture on twitter of what Matt Hardy and his girlfriend Keri who had a left black eye that was very visible acting like nothing was wrong with her. But her blue eyes told another story.

"Yeah…" I replied as I pulled up to a nearby gas station parking lot, and got out and switched places with Heath. After I got in on the passenger's side, I closed my eyes. All I could think about was Keri; I wanted to hear her voice, to have her in my arms. I know I sound cheesy and overly romantic but I really cared…okay, loved her. I wasn't instantly attracted to her when I first met her, she was a shy one and I wasn't the type who would be attracted to brunettes, I was more of the guy who would like a girl with athletic blondes. While that seems a pretty superficial to a lot of people, but that's who I was into before I met her.

"Have you heard from that Fennel chick?" Heath asked me as my thoughts were interrupted by Heath's question.

"No. Hardy still doesn't want me to get anywhere near her. And besides Heath, no one would approve of me being with Keri WWE or Impact (TNA) wise." I replied.

Heath sighed. "I would approve of you being with Keri. And if you love her you wouldn't let others get to you or let that stop you from seeing Keri Fennel."

"You're…right?" I replied but then I saw a 2011 silver Toyota Avalon parked at the outside on the curb.

I thought to myself, that can't be Keri. Then once Heath parked the car, I quickly got out not caring if I got wet in the rain and checked out the car. I looked inside and didn't see Keri in it but I did see her ever famous cartoon like smiling milk carton called Latte or something like that and a pink pig with a cactus outfit on named Porcino from what she told me at one point.

"Paul!" Heath yelled as I ran over to him and there she was. Soaking wet and passed out on the porch in nothing but a red and white Coca-Cola shirt, blue jean shorts and only one of her feet with a sandal on with the other sandal was on the stairs. I ran to her unconscious body, still in disbelief that the body lying on the porch was Keri. I told and gave Heath my keys and then picked her up and carried her unconscious and wet body inside the house.

She looked so peaceful, but I just don't get why Keri came here and was told not to see me. Whatever the case was, I didn't care as I took her inside…

"Paul...? Is that you…?" Keri asked groggily. I nodded. "Let's get you warmed up and in new clothes first."

"…Okay." she replied softly as I took her upstairs to the bathroom.

Once we got into the bathroom, Heath then said outside of the door he was leaving. Just leaving me and Keri alone in the bathroom, I lowered her so she could get undressed while I was preparing the bath. Once I got the water ready Keri was already undressed and naked right in front of me.

Now this might not sound like me at all but she did have a nice shape to her. Despite the belt whip marks and the slightly faded bruises on her right arm. I guess it was her nice ass or that her wet chest length medium brown hair that clung to her like a second skin. But I had to get my mind back to the real world as Keri sat down in the tub as she was getting adjusted to the water. Then I decided to go get her some clothes and exited the bathroom…

* * *

><p><strong>Keri's POV<strong>

After I got used to the hot water, I began to wash myself, after I was able to wash myself up and warm up. Paul came back in with a towel and one of his t-shirts. As I got out, he looked the other way.

"Thanks, do you have lotion too?" I asked. He pointed to the bottle of lotion, as I got out and pulled the drainer from the tub as I dried off. It was nice to be warm but it didn't help that I was sore and that it was uncomfortable to move my possibly sprained ankle. As I took a seat on the closed toilet, seat drying off and getting dressed in his rather large t-shirt. I then got up and holding on to a wall nearby to get out of the bathroom and into a bed. So using the wall to help me get around to a room, I decided to go into his room, hopefully he didn't mind. When I got there, I knocked on the open door seeing him lying down in his king sized bed watching TV.

I can't lie he did look good, he was a fine South African. Even if it's in wrestling trunks, casual clothes or red boxers which he has on now that body…Oh sorry, I kind of trailed off, but his body was much better looking than Matt's by a landslide…

"Oh, done already Keri?" he looked at me than asked. I nodded. As I let go of the wall for balance and tried not to put much weight into the way. I got in the bed under the covers and snuggled close to him. I was hoping he wouldn't mind. I felt my cheeks get hot; he did smell nice as if he just came out of the shower. Which I guess he did, when I looked up he looked at me with his dark brown eyes as I did with my own. God, then I look away embarrassed. Not knowing he brought me closer to him.

"But…P-Paul…" I said nervously looking back at him as he smiled. That smile and those dimples even with a beard he was the guy I just couldn't take my eyes off of short hair and all. But what really had me attracted was his personality. Cheesy, I know but I couldn't resist his personality. He was irresistible.

"I really, like you but I don't know how you feel about me…" I managed to say while my cheeks were getting hot.

"Keri…" he replied then smiled.

He then pressed his lips against mine as he kissed me. My eyes were open from surprise but I closed then and deepened the kiss. His beard kind of scratching my chin, but I had to break the kiss feeling bad that even though I broke up with a psycho boyfriend that was Matt Hardy.

"Paul, I don't think this is right." I said softly. "I just broke up with Matt and I think I don't deserve you at all." I was forcing tears not to come out as I scooted on the edge of his bed, not really caring my left ankle was hurting or not. I just think that I'm a rather pale useless Impact Knockout that deserved to not be happy…

"Keri…" He said as he sat up and moved to my side of his bed. By then I was softly crying. I looked at him, tears and all. As he took his thumb and wiped the tear away from him cheek. I flinched since my black eye was a fresh one.

"I do care for you and in more ways than one." he said. As I smiled as I hugged him happily. I loved the feeling of having his arms wrapped around me. But I wanted more than that. As I sat on his lap facing him as I pressed my lips and kissed him passionately while he was kissing me back his hands running up under his shirt I'm wearing and grabbed my ass, I forgot how it felt to be touched this way instead of getting to the fucking like Matt did.

He broke the kiss and I looked into his eyes full of lust and he had that same look of desire. As I got off his lap, I decided to take off his big shirt and threw it to the shirt leaving a soft thud once it hit the floor then I moved to the middle of the bed. I tried to cover my sort of small but full breasts in embarrassment; okay I covered naked self in nervousness.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Keri." Paul said "You're beautiful love."

I smiled and moved my arms as he started to leave kisses on my neck and feeling his wet tongue on a sensitive part of my neck and then he sucked on it as I moaned and slightly arched my back. Then he moved from that sensitive part of my neck down to my collarbone. I felt a dull ache between my legs while he was moving down to my breasts. As he took my right breast and swirled his warm and wet tongue on my dusky pink nipple until it was hard while he was rolling the other one with his thumb and index finger. I let out a soft moan and he switched the other nipple that needed attention while playing with the already hard right nipple. I was wet but I felt my juices run down the sheet of his bed.

"More…" I softly replied.

Making Paul moved from my breasts down and kissed my flat stomach, then I looked the other way when he slightly touched the fresh belt whip mark on near my navel. I flinched in response to the gentle touch. He looked up and saw the slight wince of pain I was in.

"Don't worry Paul, I'll be fine." I said reassuring him returning to what he was doing. As I spread my legs open for him. He then stopped at my shaved pussy, and I felt his warm breath against on my pussy. While I was playing with my breasts, I felt his warm tongue lick my swollen lips; I involuntarily moved my hips wanting more. I closed my eyes while playing with my breasts. I felt his tongue tease me like I've never been teased until he found my nub. I gasped when I felt his tongue swirl around my sensitive nub then when I got used to that. I let out moans, and then I felt his finger inside me as I moaned a bit louder and I felt myself become wetter. He began to pump his fingers in and out of me while sucking on my near sensitive nub I began to buck my hips and start to moan loudly and I was pretty close. That was when I felt his take his finger out of me .I opened my eyes and sat up and looked at him while he licked his finger.

"It looks like little Paul wants to play…" I said playfully. I said as I brought him back to me but this time I was on top. As I moved down to his red boxers and as he lifted his hips. When I saw his dick, I wasn't sure if he was going to fit me. But I do know that his was bigger than Matt's.

"I should've told you I was big." he said.

"That's fine. I'll find a way to make this work." I replied.

I then took his dick in my hand and started to stroke his dick up and down. Halfway through it he stopped me and told me to get on top of him with my sweet pussy facing him and his dick facing me as I then licked the plum shaped knob before I took it him in. I then felt his tongue licking and teasing my pussy and the beard adding friction, as I then found that one spot. As I licked the underside of his cock, he groaned in pleasure. Then I took his dick inside my mouth and started to suck him. The fact that his beard was scratching on my swollen pussy lips, encouraged me to suck him more. I hear a muffled grunt as I began to moan nearing my orgasm. He stopped me and I pulled his dick out of my mouth with a pop noise behind it.

I didn't want him to get off from my mouth, so I decided to get off of him and get back on top of him and grabbed his dick and entered him slowly. I moaned in pain and pleasure, Pain because he was bigger and I haven't had sex in a while and my left ankle and pleasure because it felt so right. Once I started riding him hard. Is when the pain became pleasure after I was riding him.

He grabbed my hips making me move faster. I threw my head back and let out a breathy moan. Fuck he felt good compared to Matt.

"Stop." he said. I whimpered as I got off of him and lied down and spread my legs.

"Nou is dit my beurt.( Now it's my turn.)" he said in his native tounge

He got on top of me as I looked at him and he had that mischievous look in his eyes. The head of his dick rubbed against my wet pussy. Then in one swift motion he entered me as I let out a loud moan. He started at a varied pace. Making me want him just to fuck me hard and fast, as then he started to speed up he took my sprained ankle over his should. Fuck he was deep inside of me, I kept my eyes on him as sweat started to come down our bodies, I gripped the sheets tightly.

"I'm close…" I moaned as I felt him started to pound me hard, fast and deep.

My moans were getting louder as I closed my eyes, thrashing my head back and forth as I scream and came, I felt him get fatter and spilled himself inside of my but he was riding his orgasm through with one last thrust he growled loudly and came. He then pulled out of me and collapsed beside me as we had to gain our composure. After I regained mine I heard my cell phone go off. I picked it up and saw one new text from my ex.

"_If I can't be with you neither would he." _

My heart started racing, nervous that he might've followed me to here. I saw Paul asleep as I put on my t-shirt that he let me wear and walked outside while using anything that could help me get downstairs. But luckily he wasn't there.

_Something tells me that he going to ruin me…._

* * *

><p>Me: -pops up like a wobbuffet.- So that's my story contest fic for Enemy Liasions. So yeah..Review and no flames my chochobos. Now I must fly away and finish BloodRayne 2.<p> 


End file.
